Viviendo en la Oscuridad, Buscando la Luz
by writer-dreamer
Summary: "Yo no culpare a nadie y tampoco tomare venganza por lo que me haya pasado... simplemente me haré fuerte para poder vivir, cumplir mis metas y tal vez... encontrar la felicidad". Esta es la historia de Naruto Uzumaki (a mi manera claro)
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Viviendo en la Oscuridad, Buscando la Luz**

Prologo:

10 de octubre (noche)

-Protejan a los ciudadanos – grito un ninja.

-no te distraigas – grito otro horrorizado, antes de ver como su compañero shinobi era golpeado por una de las nueve poderosas colas de una bestia gigantesco con forma de zorro de color naranja fuego, el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando volando al ninja hacia una pared rocosa en la ladera de la montaña, estrellándose fuertemente y falleciendo instantáneamente.

El zorro usando sus gigantescas garras, con solo balancear una de ellas la ráfaga de viento destruía todo a su paso; muchos ninjas atacaban simultáneamente al zorro, pero todo lo que hacían se veía inútil ni un solo ataque parecía hacerle efecto a esta bestia. Los aldeanos horrorizados veían como los shinobis caían uno tras otro ante la poderosa bestia, solo podían rezar por que llegara a tiempo la persona en quien ellos más confiaban la única que podría hacerle frente al zorro, el poderoso **Rayo Amarillo de Konoha**, el Yondaime Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría los aldeanos ya habían sido evacuados a un lugar seguro y los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea se integraban a la pelea contra el kyubi, logrando frenar la destrucción causada por la bestia y que esta se centrara en estar alerta de los ataques de la elite shinobi, pero aun así eso no bastaba para detenerlo solo podían ganar tiempo hasta que el Hokage llegara.

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, en un pequeño edificio que parecía ser una santuario, mientras que la aldea sufría de la devastación por parte del zorro demonio, una nueva vida venía a nuestro mundo, una vida que no solo era la alegría de los padres sino que tal vez se convirtiera en la esperanza de toda una aldea que estaba al borde de la destrucción.

-ya falta poco Kushina-sama – decía agitadamente una señora de avanzada edad que supervisaba el parto de una mujer que poseía el cabello de color rojo sangre –…no se rinda.

-auhhhhhhhhhhh – gritaba la futura madre, en su mente más que la preocupación por que su aldea estaba siendo destruida era la preocupación de que su hijo o hija naciera sin complicaciones.

-Kushinaaa! – grito un hombre rubio muy apuesto que entro agitadamente en el edificio, se le notaba muy preocupado por la situación de su esposa.

-Minato…debes esperar – le reprendió un señor que también se encontraba en el edificio, tenía un largo cabello color blanco y llevaba un gran pergamino en su espalda.

-Jiraiya-san no hay tiempo el kyubi está… - fue interrumpido el agitado futuro padre.

-uahhhh… - se escuchó los llantos de un bebe, para goce de los presentes el hermoso bebe fruto del amor de la pareja había nacido sin ninguna complicación.

-….acércamelo…. – susurro la madre que se le notaba demasiado agotada.

-felicidades Kushina-sama y también para usted Yondaime-sama – dijo muy feliz la señora derramando lagrimas – es una hermosa niña.

El Hokage por un momento se olvidó del peligro que asechaba y se acercó a su esposa que acariciaba la mejilla de su hija que la había colocado a un lado de la cama a la altura de la cabeza de donde estaba la madre.

-es…hermosa – dijo minato embelesado que también tocaba delicadamente el rostro de su hija.

-si – dijo la madre sonriendo y derramando lágrimas de felicidad. De repente un fuerte temblor saco a los presentes de su fantasía y los trajo de vuelta a la cruel realidad.

-Kushina debemos hacerlo – dijo Minato con dolor – no queda tiempo.

-no…no, quiero estar con ella más tiempo – dijo llorando la madre.

-lo sé – Minato entendía lo que sentía su esposa, su hija recién había nacido; había tanto que querían enseñarle, tanto cosas que querían compartir con ella, querían celebrar sus cumpleaños, su primer día en la escuela ninja, verla como se convertida en una magnifica kunoichi y conocer en el futuro al chico a quien se la entregarían para que la hiciera feliz, pero no tenían el tiempo para disfrutar de su hija. Más dolor sentían los padres sabiendo las dificultades con la cual cargaría su hija en el futuro y ellos no podrían estar con ella para ayudarla al menos no físicamente.

-Minato, Kushina…no tienen por qué hacerlo déjenme… - no llego a concluir el señor de largos cabellos blancos.

-Jiraiya-san – dijo Minato mirandolo a los ojos – yo soy el Hokage de la aldea mi deber es cuidar de todos en ella.

-pero Minato que va pasar con ella – le recrimino señalando con la mirada a la bebe.

-sé que es posible que en un futuro me llegue a odiar por lo que voy a hacer pero… - dijo con arrepentimiento.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando otro terremoto más fuerte que el primero sacudió el santuario en donde se encontraban.

Al sentir el peligro, minuto se apresuró a salir…una vez fuera del edificio vio aquello que más temía, ya no había tiempo para más retrasos el kyubi se encontraba frente al santuario en donde se encontraban su esposa y su recién nacida hija.

-Jiraiya-san distráelo mientras preparo los sellos – grito Minato agitadamente.

-Minato no hemos terminado de hablar – dijo con enojo Jiraiya.

-no hay tiempo – grito también enojado Minato.

Jiraiya, al ver la mirada decidida del joven Hokage no tuvo más alternativa que cumplirla.

-lo que usted ordene Hokage-sama – dijo acatando la orden.

Minato se acercó rápidamente en donde se encontraba su esposa e hija.

-Kushina debemos hacerlo no nos queda más tiempo – dijo derramando lágrimas al ver como su esposa se aferraba a la bebe.

-….. – Tras un rato de silencio por parte de la madre, esta dijo – cuál será su nombre?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Minato haciéndole mostrar una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-no te hagas la tonta – dijo tiernamente Minato – tú ya has escogido uno si era niña verdad?

-… - la madre solo se limitó a sonreír, mientras lloraba dijo – Nozomi – dijo felizmente la madre – Namikaze Nozomi Naruto.

-…? Dos nombres? – dijo con mirada confundida.

-que…no te gusta? – dijo Kushina haciendo un puchero.

-al contrario me encanta – dijo Minato dándole un beso a su esposa.

-las cartas… se las has dejado? – pregunto Kushina.

-si todo esta listo – respondió Minato – es hora de comenzar.

Justo cuando terminaron de conversar todo el santuario se vio reducido a escombros por causa de uno de los ataques del kyubi. Delante de Kushina y Minato se encontraba jiraiya usando su cuerpo como escudo tratando de proteger a los tres.

-lo siento Minato – dijo jiraiya cayendo agotado al suelo – esto es todo lo que pude retenerlo.

-tranquilo – dijo Minato con mirada decidida – fue más que suficiente.

Su mirada no estaba en jiraiya que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sino en el kyubi que estaba parado frente a ellos dispuesto atacarlos; la bestia se preparaba para embestir con todo su cuerpo, pero sus movimientos fueron detenidos por grandes cadenas de chacra que lo sujetaban de sus extremidades.

-Minato ahora – dijo Kushina ya casi desfalleciendo.

-aguanta un poco más Kushina – rogo Minato, de repente un espíritu horripilante que tenía forma humana aparecía detrás de los esposos – está aquí llegaste…zorro – grito Minato mientras que las manos del espíritu pasaban a través de su cuerpo y se dirigían hacia el kyubi, pero no para sujetar su cuerpo sino que estas parecían sujetar su espíritu. Mientras que las manos del espíritu jalaban, el espíritu del zorro se resistía, ahora la lucha se había vuelto una lucha de voluntades.

-Minato rápido! – grito Kushina.

-Jahhhhh! – grito Minato ante las palabras de su esposa incrementando el chacra del jutsu, los brazos del espíritu lograron ganar mayor fuerza atrayendo ferozmente el espíritu del zorro, que quedo sellado dentro del cuerpo de la bebe.

Sellado el kyubi, unas marcas aparecían en el abdomen del bebe. Tras el sellado, tanto Minato como Kushina desfallecían lentamente; el padre por las condiciones del jutsu mientras que la madre por sobrepasar el uso de su chacra sobre todo por usarlo en su condición.

Jiraiya al ver como el zorro había sido sellado se quedó más que sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que había visto un jutsu de ese tipo. Los esposos en sus últimos momentos se tomaron de las manos y se miraban el uno al otro mientras sujetaban a su hija, Jiraiya arrastrándose se acercó a ellos.

-Minato… Kushina – dijo con gran esfuerzo, parecía que el daño que recibió no había sido mortal pero si le había afectado mucho.

-sensei – dijo Minato con sus últimas fuerzas.

-hace mucho que no me llamas así – dijo Jiraiya.

-su nombre es Namikaze Nozomi Naruto – dijo Kushina tratando de completar lo que quería transmitir sus marido.

-es un nombre único – dijo una vez ya cerca de ellos.

-cuídala por nosotros…por favor – dijeron en coro sus últimas palabras los esposos mientras derramaban lágrimas.

Al ver como las vidas de su familia, porque los consideraba como sus hijos, se extinguían no pudo más que romper en llanto, lleno de dolor dijo:

Déjenmela a mi… yo la cuidare como ustedes la habrían cuidado… lo juro por mi vida.

Ya habiéndose recuperado Jiraiya cargaba en brazos a la pequeña Naruto mas no se alejaba de los cuerpos de la familia Namikaze ya que no quería que les pasara algo.

…

Dos sombra a lo lejos lo habían observado todo, desde el combate del kyubi con los ninjas hasta el sellado de esta en la bebe por mano del Hokage.

-eras muy fuerte… pero fuiste muy sentimental – dijo satisfecho una de las sombra al mirar a lo lejos el cuerpo sin vida del Yondaime Hokage – al menos el kyubi cumplió con su rol…pero no esperaba que fuera sellado.

-que haremos – dijo su acompañante – nos la llevamos?… si lo hacemos ya, no nos tomaría mucho esfuerzo con los ninjas debilitados.

-no por ahora, es mejor tener al kyubi en cautiverio antes de que alguna aldea lo tome para si –dijo calmadamente la sombra.

-si es lo que desea – dijo haciendo una reverencia, pero se notaba su insatisfacción.

Al ver la reacción de su acompañante este dijo – no te equivoques, no estamos dejándoselo a ellos, solo creo que es mejor tener al zorro sumiso y en un lugar fijo… así nos evitaremos las molestias más tarde… además tenemos la fuerza para llevárnosla cuando deseemos – dijo con total confianza logrando que su acompañante recuperara su buen humor – "_déjame ver en que te convertirás… descendiente de Namikaze… serás el ángel que los salvaras o el demonio que lo destruirá todo_" – pensó riendo malvadamente – "_esto será algo muy interesante que presenciar._"

…

Luego de unas pocas horas, las reparaciones de la aldea estaban en manos de los ninjas. Los aldeanos regresaban a sus respectivos hogares luego de asegurar que ya no corrían peligro, los que tuvieron suerte sus casas tenían daños menores y para otros sus casas habían desaparecido, algunos ninjas informaron a aquellos que habían desaparecido sus hogares donde podían alojarse hasta que sus casas fueran reconstruidas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la noticia de que el Yondaime Hokage había sacrificado su vida sellando al zorro demonio, noticia que la gente acepto con pesar ya que su Hokage era un hombre de gran y justo corazón.

En el lugar donde se encontraba Jiraiya, luego de que los cuerpos del matrimonio Namikaze fueran cuidadosamente trasladados a otro lugar, un hombre de ya avanzada edad se le acerco con la mirada gacha pero en la cual se notaba culpa.

-debí ser yo – dijo este con dolor – él todavía tenía un gran futuro por delante…habría llevado a la aldea hacia un lugar del cual yo sería incapaz de lograr.

-ya no te lamentes viejo – respondió Jiraiya a su comentario –…o mejor dicho Sandaime Hokage.

-… - le miro el Sandaime guardando silencio –llámame Hiruzen o sensei como solías hacerlo… que vas hacer con ella? – pregunto con preocupación.

-ella es una heroína… salvo la aldea – dijo seriamente – lastima de que no pudo elegir por si misma… a cambio ella nunca podrá gozar de una familia o de una vida normal – el Sandaime lo miro como esperando una locura de su antiguo pupilo – debido a mis viajes no poder estar siempre con ella, pero vendré a verla y a asegurarme de que este bien.

-eso quiere decir que tu… - no termino ya que la mirada de confianza absoluta se dibujaba en el rostro de Jiraiya.

-si… me hare cargo de ella – dijo con seguridad – se lo prometí a mi antiguo aprendiz.

-yo también la cuidare… cuando tu no estés presente – dijo firmemente el Sandaime.

-no descuides tus obligaciones – dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a su sensei.

-te has vuelto muy astuto – respondió satisfecho – tienes razón… el consejo me ha pedido que retome mi posición como el Sandaime Hokage.

…

No paso muchos días antes que la noticia de que el carcelero del zorro de las nueve colas era un niño o niña recién nacido llegara al oído público. Las gente se sentía aterrorizada sabiendo que el zorro no estaba muerto sino que estaba en el cuerpo de un bebe y más sabiendo que tendrían que convivir con dicha bestia, iniciaron los rumores de que era imposible de que un bebe pudiera mantener al zorro a raya, la gente comenzó a ser convencida de que ese niño o niña era el kyubi en persona por parte de aquella gente que buscaba venganza por sus familiares; esa gente que había perdido a sus seres queridos querían venganza, pero…contra quién?, lo único que la mayoría pudieron hacer era terminar aceptando que él bebe era el zorro así tenían hacia dónde dirigir su odio.

Los años venideros serian un tormento para cierta criatura inocente que fue sacrificada por el bien de una aldea y que solo obtendría odio y rechazo por parte de aquellos a quienes salvo.

Naruto no me pertenece solo tomo prestado los personajes y la temática de kishimoto, la historia es mía. Este es mi nuevo proyecto, por no decir el segundo, en el que he estado pensando, se aceptan críticas, se pide paciencia al momento de esperar por nuevos capítulos.

**Writer-dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2 Capitulo 01

Capítulo 01

Cinco años y 6 meses después del ataque del kyubi

-por culpa de esos tontos tuve que dormir otra vez en los arboles – se quejaba una figura infantil de cortos cabellos dorados un tanto erizados – pero con este ambiente no me será difícil llegar a casa… supongo que ellos son un buen entrenamiento antes de comenzar el curso en la academia ninja.

Las mañanas en la aldea de Konoha siempre eran acompañadas con una neblina tan espesa que era difícil poder más allá de tu nariz, claro que por ser una aldea diferente a otras, esta niebla mas era apreciada que aborrecida ya que otorgaba un camuflaje natural para estas personas conocidas como ninjas, maestros en el sigilo que lograban mezclarse con su entorno y pasar desapercibidos aun de las bestias más perspicaces, ellos llevaban a cabo diversas misiones desde las más simples como búsqueda de mascotas perdidas hasta las más complicadas como de guardaespaldas de gente poderosa incluso el asesinato era una opción en dichas misiones. La neblina junto al espeso bosque que rodeaba a la aldea favorecían a la imagen que daba el nombre de dicha aldea "_**Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas**_"; cabe mencionar que en esta aldea no solo habitaban ninjas sino que también vivían gente común con trabajos normales como negocios de comida, compañías constructoras, etc.

-solo esperen y verán me convertiré en el Hokage de la aldea y todos deberán reconocerme – la pequeña figura infantil se escabullía observando cautelosamente que no hubiera nadie esperando en las esquinas que hubieran hasta su hogar.

Como toda aldea memorable esta tenía sus historia de grandes batallas en las cuales de ellas se alzaban grandes héroes que se distinguían no solo por ser fuertes en combate sino también por su gran lealtad con su aldea que algunos lo demostraban sacrificando sus propias vidas para mantener segura no solo a la aldea en donde nacieron sino también para proteger a quienes vivían en ella. Y de todos ellos no hubo mayor sacrificio que del Yondaime Hokage conocido como _el rayo amarillo de Konoha_, un hombre de sonrisa bondadosa pero imponente cuando era necesario, su espinosa cabellera dorada y sus ojos color cielo lo hacían uno de los hombres más apuestos que la aldea allá visto; poderoso en combate sabio en la batalla, siempre que hubiera una manera de solucionar los conflictos de manera pacífica el haría de todo para conseguirlo. Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de cinco años desde el día en el que el kyubi, también conocido como el zorro de las nueve colas, atacara la aldea; la bestia era poderosa tanto que el Yondaime Hokage no tuvo otra alternativa que sellarlo en el cuerpo de un bebe recién nacido, pero el precio de ese acto era grande, tanto que le costó la vida. Antes de su muerte declaro que el bebe que sirvió como contenedor para el kyubi debería ser tratado como héroe ya que salvo a la aldea de la destrucción, además que no pudo escoger siendo un bebe, pero lo que no sabía era que la actitud de la gente para dicho bebe era distinto al que esperaba, lo único que hubo para dicha criatura en los siguientes años era desprecio, abusos y odio por parte de los aldeanos entre otros; la gente no veía al niño sino que veían a la bestia que les quito a sus seres queridos, descargaban su odio y tristeza en una criatura que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho para merecer ese trato.

El tiempo paso las horas se volvían días, los días en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años hasta que ya habían pasado aproximadamente cinco años. La aldea se había recuperado por completo del ataque del kyubi, claro que solo físicamente, ya que para la mayoría ese día no lo podían olvidar y culpaban al niño que ellos creían que era el kyubi en persona; las familias no querían que sus hijos se acercaran a dicho infante, así que siempre les decían que no se acercaran a él, lo llamaban monstruo… en el peor de los casos recibía palizas por parte de los aldeanos rencorosos que nunca superaron las perdidas. Sin amigos, ni nadie quien la sacara de su soledad, lo único que podía esperar la criatura era que un señor de cabellos blancos y puntiagudos quien era su cuidador regresara de sus largos viajes.

-por fin hogar dulce hogar – dijo felizmente mientras subía por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso; saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta – no hay nada mejor que dormir en una cama – se lanzó hacia la cómoda cama; el cuarto no era muy grande que digamos solo constaba de una cocina y una habitación – que debería hacer ahora, ellos no se quedaran tranquilos ya que no lograron atraparme – recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, un grupo de aldeanos la habían estado persiguiendo con el solo objetivo de lastimarla por eso paso la noche en un árbol tratando de esconderse de sus atacantes – supongo que esta vez debería estar preparada para recibir unos cuantos golpes…. Esto ocurre tantas veces que ya me estoy acostumbrando, ya hasta me olvide cuando comenzó todo esto – y se quedó dormida.

Dentro del mundo de los sueños, la pequeña criatura comenzaba a tener pesadillas en donde se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro y lleno de agua hasta sus tobillos.

-Donde estoy – dijo mirando el escenario – este sueño otra vez? – Se quejaba soltando un gran suspiro – es demasiado realista para ser un sueño…

Comenzó a avanzar en medio de la oscura habitación hasta llegar a un largo corredor alumbrado con pequeños focos.

-esto es nuevo – dijo comenzando a caminar por el – normalmente solo escucho a alguien llamándome…. Pero ahora esta este corredor, a donde me llevara.

-…acércate… - se escuchó una voz ronca pero susurrante.

-etto… hay alguien ahí? – pregunto mientras seguía caminando por el corredor – porque hay tanta agua aquí?... es innecesaria en un sueño o no?

-solo un poco más… ya no falta mucho – se escuchó de nuevo la voz, pero más escalofriante.

-de acuerdo esto es muy espeluznante – se quedó dónde estaba – será mejor que me quede aquí… este sueño es más real que cualquier otro que he tenido, hasta creo que estoy comenzando a sentir frio por el agua.

-yo soy la causa del porque no tienes una vida normal – dijo susurrante la voz, llamando su atención.

-que tu… que? – Dijo casi inaudible – "_una vida normal_"… - esas palabras causaron que una gran curiosidad naciera… y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia el final del corredor.

-…hola… - lo saludo una voz proveniente de lo que parecía una gran jaula – al fin nos conocemos _mi contenedor_.

El escenario frente suyo si parecía sacado de un sueño unas enormes rejas que parecían mantener a raya acierta criatura que no era visible ya que solo había oscuridad del otro lado de la raja, a pesar de la distancia que entre la reja y ella se le dificultaba ver el final de dicha reja, recorrió con la mirada toda la reja hasta llegar a una parte que parecía ser la cerradura pero que por alguna razón tenía un sello sobre esta.

-Wuohh – fue lo único que logro decir para expresar lo que sentía – para que será esta reja? – Se acercó un poco y de la oscuridad aparecieron unos enormes ojos color rojo seguido por una especie de sonrisa macabra que mostraba unos enormes colmillos – pero que – a pesar de estar lejos de la reja, retrocedió una gran distancia pero sin salir huyendo.

-hola mocoso – hablo ese tenebroso rostro en la oscuridad – esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos las caras.

-…. – tenía la boca abierta en señal de asombro, la movía pero no generaba ningún sonido.

La cara comenzó a acercarse hacia la reja dejando ver poco a poco su verdadero aspecto.

El infante reconoció la figura que se le mostraba – u..u..un PERRO! – aunque erróneamente, se cayó quedando sentado en medio del agua señalando al animal.

-NO SOY UN PERRO! – grito la bestia.

-Y ADEMAS HABLA! – siguió gritando sin dejar de señalar.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN PERRO – el niño lo estaba sacando se sus casillas.

Luego de calmarse tras un rato de gritos entre ambos, el infante comenzó a asimilar la situación.

-en..entonces si no eres un perro que eres? Además como puedes hablar? Que haces tras unas rejas? no es este un sueño? Como llegue aquí? tienes algo de comer? tengo hambre – lo bombardeo con muchas preguntas.

-hablas demasiado mocoso – dijo callándolo – y lo último no tiene nada que ver con esta situación.

-bueno… es que no todos los días sueñas que le hablas a un perro parlante – no podía apartar su mirada de él.

-ya te dije que no soy un perro, soy un zorro – se había cansado de regañarle – además este no es sueño.

-pero este debe ser un sueño si hasta hace poco yo me encontraba durmiendo en mi casa – dijo sin creerle.

-no nos hemos movido, sigues en tu casa – lo único que hizo fue que se confundiera.

-por eso te digo que debe ser un sueño – se estaba hartando.

-este lugar está en algún lugar dentro de ti… aquí yo estoy confinado, pero tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para poder encontrarme contigo.

-confinado? Cómo? Cuando? Por quién? – había desaparecido todo miedo por la bestia.

-el cómo y por quien es algo que ya te deberían haber dicho – su mirada era fría y se podía notar la ira – y el cuándo, fue desde el día que naciste.

De repente la habitación comenzó a temblar y del sello que estaba en la puerta de la reja comenzó a salir una luz que segó tanto al infante como a la bestia.

-vaya a sí que esto será todo por ahora – la bestia volvió a ocultarse en la oscuridad.

Al ver como esta desaparecía en la oscuridad grito – espera, todavía tengo tanto que preguntarte… que querías decir con que tú eras la causa de que no tuviera una vida normal.

Lo único que escucho fue – será para otra ocasión mocoso – y la luz lleno toda la sala.

Abrió los ojos, despertó agitadamente… al ver por la ventana vio como el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Dirigió su mirada al reloj de la pared que marcaban las 1 de la tarde.

-ya es tan tarde… ese fue un interesante sueño, casi parecía real – bostezo mientras recordaba lo poco que podía del sueño, se dirigió hacia el lavabo en la cocina donde se cepillaba los dientes – bueno esperemos que no vuelva a pasar, mas importante... veamos que comeré hoy? – Busco en sus bolsillos – bien me alcanza para un gran ramen, no se diga más a Ichiraku – dijo alegremente, se dirigió hacia el perchero que tenia al lado de la cama y tomo una prenda.

Se colocó una capucha naranja y se dirigió hacia dicho lugar. Debido a que su cabello era muy llamativo ya que eran muy pocos los que lo tenían de ese color, sus ojos color cielo, su apariencia resaltaba y como siempre se estaba escabullendo de sus perseguidores necesitaba mantener un bajo perfil a la hora de salir a la calle, aunque no hicieran nada de día siempre había uno que sabía su ubicación y llegada la noche este avisaba a los demás y comenzaba otra vez la rutina del gato y el ratón. Para cualquiera esta situación era sin lugar a dudas un maltrato, pero como nunca tuvo a nadie que le explicara qué era lo normal tuvo que adaptarse creyendo que eso era lo normal aunque tuviera varios ejemplos de cómo era una vida normal con solo ver a sus compañeros de clase, simplemente acepto la situación tratándola como un mero entrenamiento para su futuro como shinobi.

-bien creo que esta vez logre hacerlo perfecto – dijo ya una vez dentro del pequeño local.

-bienvenido – dijo felizmente un señor Teuchi, dueño de la barra Ichiraku.

-Hola Naruto-kun – dijo amablemente la señorita Ayame, ayudante e hija del señor Teuchi – quieres lo de siempre?

-por supuesto, quiero uno grande – respondió alegre.

-uno de grande de cerdo trabajando – dijo Teuchi.

-cómo te ha ido últimamente, estas comiendo bien? Duermes temprano? Te lavas detrás de las orejas al bañarte? – bombardeo con preguntas.

-tranki Ayame-nechan estoy bien de veras – trato de tranquilizarla, no le gustaba preocuparla – y mira completamente limpias - dijo mostrándole la parte trasera de sus orejas.

-ya veo – se le notaba preocupada, pero Naruto no sabía la razón – siempre me he preguntado por siempre traes puesta una capucha? – Se estremeció ante su pregunta –entiendo si fuera en climas fríos, pero… aun con este calor nunca te he visto quitártelo.

No sabía exactamente que responderle, pero si no respondía pronto ella sospecharía – piensas demasiado, lo que pasa es que me gustan mucho las capuchas y me gusta tenerla puesta, de veras.

-en serio? – no se notaba convencida.

-es en serio – respondió, pero para que ella no sospechara se sacó la capucha, quedando solo una polera blanca con el símbolo del fuego en rojo – lo ves no tienes que preocuparte – esta vez si la convenció, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría luego prefería eso a que se involucrara en sus problemas.

-listo el ramen para este buen chico – le dijo acariciándole cabeza, aunque sobre la capucha ya que se la había opuesto de nuevo. Se escuchó un 'itadakimasu' por parte de Naruto – pero aunque diga chico, la primera vez que te vi no sabía si eras un niño o una niña.

-cof cof – se había atragantado gracias al comentario, además también se le notaba un tono rojo en las mejillas – a que viene eso ahora.

-bueno bueno… o puedes culparle hasta yo no sabía, ya que tienes un lindo rostro – se le notaba una mirada nostálgica – pero yo creí al inicio que eras niña.

-no soy lindo – dijo con la cara roja – además ya aclaramos ese tema, no necesitamos volver a repetirlo.

-jajaja – rieron divertidos tanto el padre como la hija.

-dejen de reirse no es gracioso - hizo pucheros, se limito a decir - gracias por la comida, estuvo grandiosa como siempre señor – se dejó el dinero sobre la barra y se levantó para irse.

-espera un poco... toma... – le dijo el señor, dejándole otro plato de ramen en la mesa – este es por parte de la casa, así que no te contengas.

-eres un chico en crecimiento así que debes tener hambre todavía… verdad? – le dijo Ayame sonriendo.

-… - no sabía que decirles… excepto – muchas gracias –y comenzó a comer, por poco casi iba a llorar.

Fuera del establecimiento una persona había visto el momento en que Naruto se quitó la capucha mostrando sus dorados cabellos, cosa que delato el quien era. A su lado había llegado otra persona y este le dijo.

-avísales que encontré al monstruo – dijo en tono victorioso – esta vez no se nos escapara.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 capitulo 02

Capítulo 02

Después de un buen almuerzo en el Ichiraku, Naruto al instante que salió del establecimiento comenzó a correr, sabía que haberse sacado la capucha lo había delatado. Esa gente que lo perseguía parecía tener ojos y oídos por todos lados, ya que el mínimo descuido lograba que ellos supieran su ubicación. Ya le había pasado antes así que sabía que hacer: primero se dirigiría hacia un algún lugar con gran concentración de gente para eso el mercado era la mejor opción además que a esta hora era donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de gente, gracias a su tamaño fácilmente se podría camuflar, luego usaría las cajas al lado de las tiendas ambulantes para ir a terreno alto, los techos; lo único bueno de la situación en la que estaba era que gracias a las persecuciones diarias sus habilidades atléticas como su velocidad, agilidad, elasticidad, entre otras se habían desarrollado en gran medida.

-bien llegue – dijo al ver esa gente aglomerada – comienza la misión: perder al perseguidor – sonrió, ya había identificado a quien era el que lo seguía, si lo perdía era su victoria.

El plan aunque simple era muy efectivo ya que la gente que lo seguía no eran ninjas, ni personas entrenadas en rastrear solo eran aldeanos comunes y corrientes… al menos hasta ahora era así. Se dirigía hacia las cajas que utilizaba para llegar hasta los techos, pero al llegar noto que gente conocida estaba cubriendo el camino hacia las cajas.

-"_pero que… como llegaron estos aquí_" – respiraba aceleradamente – "_piensa con calma… será coincidencia?_" – se puso la capucha, aunque su color naranja resaltaba, se escondió en una esquina y los observo – "_no… ellos están esperando algo… a mí?_" – se tensó – "_lo mejor será subir por otro lugar, lo bueno es que este sitio esta abarrotado de lugares que me pueden servir, como esas escaleras abandonadas, nadie se da cuenta de ellas ya que siempre ponen las cajas inservibles ahí_" – eran unas escaleras exteriores que subían hasta el techo pero debido a que se encontraban en un callejón casi nadie las notaba, se acercaba cuando…

-oye es aquí donde nos dijeron – hablo un hombre flacucho pero con cara de pocos amigos a otro corpulento.

-es verdad aquí hay unas escaleras – se recostó en la pared – ahora solo tenemos que esperar.

-"_que está pasando aquí… por muy bueno que sea el perseguidor, estas escaleras no deberían ser capaces de ser vistas, están bien ocultas_" – comenzó a preocuparse – "_ellos acaban de llegar? No pareciera más como si los hubieran mandado hacia este lugar._"

Decidió tomar otro camino, se rendido con lo escapar por los techos y prefirió escapar hacia la calle de compras que estaba al este del mercado, en ese lugar habia muchos lugares donde esconderse, no la escogió antes ya que se encontraba más lejos del mercado y la única manera de llegar ahí rápidamente era por un ruta que consistía básicamente en callejones pero lo malo era que desde su posición solo había una entrada, pero como en las veces anteriores el camino fue bloqueado.

-"_esto es extraño… mi estatura es demasiado pequeña para que alguien me vea desde tierra… a menos que…_" – dirigió su mirada hacia los techos – "_alguien más me está siguiendo, y lo está haciendo desde una posición en lo alto_" – a pesar de su corta edad, su estilo de vida le exigió tener juicio rápido y sereno que a medida que iba utilizando este se hacía mejor; buscaba alguien en los techos – "_pero tener tan buena visión como para seguir mi pequeña figura, además de saber predecir que ruta tomaría con solo ver hacia donde corría; eso es algo que solo puede ser hecho por… un ninja_" – el peor de los casos se le presento, un ninja se había aliado a sus perseguidores y aunque ese ninja no se arriesgaría a que lo descubrieran nada le impedía informar a los otros en donde se encontraba.

Se le habían acabado las ideas, intento escapar durante horas pero entre más trataba más se acercaban. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse no faltarían más de media hora antes de que cayera la noche, ya no había sitio donde ocultarse en el mercado lo único que le quedaba, dado que las demás salidas estaban bloqueadas con gente esperando a que llegara, era tomar la calle que estaba al lado opuesto de la entrada al mercado, lo malo era que era una calle amplia aunque estaba cercada con casa y cercas altas de madera. No había nadie esperando así que con seguridad se dirigió hacia allá; '_mala idea'_ fue lo único que le llego a la cabeza ya que cuando llego a mitad del recorrido de la calle, había un grupo de sujetos armados con bastones y para empeorar no había nadie más por esa calle excepto sus atacantes, intento devolverse por donde vino pero la gente que había estado bloqueando sus rutas estaban viniendo por detrás.

-"_tch… fue una trampa, está dicho que un ninja los aconsejo_" – estaba en un gran predicamento, pero no les daría el gusto de ver que tenía miedo – jajaja – rio secamente – esta vez sí que me atraparon – se puso derecho, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y sonrió, claro que todo era fingido.

-te has estado escapando mucho últimamente así que recurrimos por consejos – dijo un sujeto, que estaba delante suyo, alto y regordete mientras que sonreía triunfante y malévolamente.

-el ninja al que acudieron es muy bueno con las trampas – el sujeto y los que impedían su huida se tensaron al escuchar su deducción.

-no sé de qué hablas – fue lo único que le respondió – además no hacemos nada malo este es tu castigo, porque no lo aceptas y ya.

-castigo? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo – dijo seriamente.

-claro finge ignorancia 'monstruo' – dijo con rabia – eso no cambiara el hecho de que te demos tu merecido.

-"_monstruo otra vez, porque me dirán así_" – fue lo único que pensó, se preparó para comenzar a correr – no hay nadie que acepte dolor tranquilamente, idiotas.

Dicho eso corrió en dirección donde se encontraban sus atacantes, comenzó a esquivar los bastones que eran ondeados en su dirección, ya había pasado a la mitad de ellos – "_ya falta poco_"- pensó.

-que alguien lo detenga – gritaron.

-"_no me van a coger tan fácil… soy más rápido que ustedes_" – pero solo vasto un segundo de descuido para que un bastonazo le fuera propinado.

El golpe le fue dado en la pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, cuando vieron que lo habían detenido comenzaron a aglomerarse a su alrededor evitando que tratara de escapar. Se retorcía por el dolor en la pierna, aunque ya había recibido golpes acostumbrarse al dolor era difícil más aun con su pequeña estatura, se comenzó a levantar si no tuviera lugar a donde escapar entonces haría uno; los aldeanos comenzaron a levantar sus bastones con intención de lastimar. Naruto, aun recuperándose del dolor, corrió en dirección hacia uno de ellos que estaba en la misma dirección de la salida.

-suéltame monstruo – dijo cuándo Naruto se agarró a su pierna.

Comenzaron a golpear al azar dándole en su espalda, cabeza, brazos; uno de esos golpes dio en la pierna del que se había agarrado haciendo que este hiciera un espacio para que escape, pero los golpes le habían hecho efecto le sangraba la cabeza, tenía un labio partido y muchos golpes en su cuerpo; gracias al impulso del golpe en su espalda por uno de sus atacantes, salió rodando por un la abertura. En la desesperación del momento el dolor que sentía lo había olvidado, lo único que tenía en mente, en la poco consciencia que le quedaba, era en alejarse de ahí.

Corrió hasta llegar al final de la calle, había llegado a un terreno amplio; mientras seguía corriendo buscaba hacia donde podía huir, a lo lejos pudo notar un rio que pasaba con dirección hacia el monumento Hokage. Recordaba ese rio, estaba en el lado izquierdo de la aldea si se le miraba desde lo alto del monumento, también lo veía cuando lo cruzaba para regresar a su casa después de ocultarse en el bosque que había al otro lado del rio.

-"_bien, solo tengo que recorrer el rio hasta ver el…_" – corrió unos cuantos minutos – "_ahí está_" – dijo cuando vio el espeso bosque al otro lado del rio.

Sintió unas presencia detrás suyo.

-allá esta… no dejen que escape – grito uno de sus perseguidores, habían logrado alcanzar.

-"_maldición no me queda mucha energía_" – comenzó a sentir como si le girase la cabeza, la herida de la cabeza seguía sangrando – "_si no cruzo ahora tal vez no me quede energía después para hacerlo_".

Tenía suficiente ventaja sobre el grupo que la perseguía así que tomo la decisión de hacer una carrera desde una gran distancia para lograr el impulso suficiente que necesitaba para cruzar. El rio tenía un ancho considerable además su caudal era muy fuerte ese día, pero Naruto sabía que su físico que había obtenido gracias a su situación le permitiría llegar al otro lado. En posición, listo para tomar impulso comenzó su carrera, se acercaba al borde del rio… y salto.

-"_bien con esto llegare al otro…_" – sintió como algo se clavó en su espalda, hizo que su salto fuera interrumpido y desbalanceado – "_… eh?... que es lo que paso… siento algo en mi espalda_" – comenzó a caer, además algo más llego… el dolor – aahhh – grito, pero todo se volvió silencio al caer al rio – "_una… kunai, me lanzaron una kunai…_" – pensó dentro del rio, poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia; sus ojos que casi se habían cerrado vieron algo como un hilo en el agua, un hilo rojo – "que… es… eso?" – Se desmayaba – "ah!... ya veo… es mi… sangre"

El pequeño cuerpo de un infante era arrastrado por la violenta corriente de un rio. A lo lejos, en el techo de un edificio se veía la silueta de una persona.

-justo en el blanco – dijo para sí mismo – bueno, eres un monstruo no vas a morir por eso… además si mueres te librarías de que te golpeen cada vez que se les antoje, deberías agradecérmelo, jajaja – se reía suave pero malvadamente.

Los aldeanos vieron como el infante era herido por una kunai y caía en el rio, muchos se quedaron pasmados ya que ellos no estaban tratando de matar, aun con el dolor de perder a sus familiares muchos habían conseguido formar una familia así que no iban a arriesgar todo siendo acusados de asesinos.

-oye muto-san no habíamos quedado en que solo íbamos a golpearlo - dijo preocupado un hombre flacucho al hombre alto y regordete – ¡se supone que esto era en secreto, con alguien muerto van a investigar! – dijo furioso.

-cálmate! – Grito muto – y que si muere es el monstruo que nos quitó a nuestra familia, no les parece justo que el muera también – hablaba con seguridad.

-de… qu..que es..estás hablando? – Hablo nervioso otro – por mucho de que lo odie, no voy a ir a la cárcel por matar a ese monstruo… tengo familia que cuidar – soltó el bastón que sostenía y se dio media vuelta – ya no cuenten conmigo, no voy a ser arrestado por asesino…. Y hay que rogar para que vuelva con vida o vamos a estar en problemas – dicho eso se fue corriendo.

-y..yo también me voy no cuentes más conmigo – otro se fue; - igual aquí – hablo otro.

Uno a uno se comenzaron a ir, quedando solo muto y unos cuantos más.

-malditos cobardes – se le notaba furioso – como si ese monstruo mereciera ser tratado como persona, apuesto a que si está muerto nos tratarían como héroes- bufo molesto.

-que haremos ahora muto-san? – Dijo uno de los que se habían quedado – también existe la posibilidad de que nos lleven a prisión si se enteran.

-tú mismo lo has dicho, si se enteran – se puso serio – vamos a buscar el cuerpo y lo enterraremos por algún lugar para que nunca lo encuentren.

Dicho eso los pocos que quedaban comenzaron a seguirlo, inclusos muto que dijo que era mejor si estaba muerto, no quería ir a prisión – "_maldición… le dije que lo hiriera, pero no le dije que lo matara… después me encargare de el por ahora será mejor deshacerse de las pruebas._"

…..

Al mismo tiempo que Naruto caía en el rio, en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí dos siluetas corrían por un pequeño bosque, la primera silueta era el doble de tamaño, o quizás un poco más, de la otra… aun así ambos eran muy veloces, de vez en cuando subían a las ramas y saltaban de una en otra.

-lo estás haciendo bien – le dijo con satisfacción el más alto.

-en serio? – se notaba su alegría en el más pequeño.

-en serio… cuando quieras llegar a una rama más lejana, que no se te olvide, usa tanto los tobillos como las rodillas para conseguir más impulso… así – salto muy lejos casi pasando tres ramas por delante.

-guau! Genial – exclamo con admiración el más pequeño – haber intentémoslo – imito lo que el otro hizo, logro conseguir impulso pero le faltaba control ya que no llego hacia el lugar deseado – m..me caigo nii-san! – dijo asustado el pequeño.

-Sasuke! – grito el otro dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia él, lo atrapo justo antes de estrellarse en el piso – sigh! Falto poco… te hiciste daño Sasuke – dijo el mayor.

-gracias Itachi nii-san – fue dejado en el suelo – es más difícil de lo que parece.

-no te preocupes solo tienes que practicar más – le sonrió.

-lo dices tan fácilmente – se quejó – ya que nii-san puede hacer todo a la perfección.

-vamos… ya vas a poner excusas – suspiro – además yo también tuve que practicar mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy.

-me suena más a fanfarroneo – lo miro acusadoramente.

-realmente eres competitivo – se rasco la cabeza en señal de cansancio – sabes yo creo que trabajar para lograr algo en mucho mejor que hacerlo a la perfección.

-ni-san… - lo miro seriamente - …realmente estas fanfarroneando.

Bajo la cabeza cansado y suspiro – hablo enserio, Sasuke – dijo seriamente – cuando uno trabaja para lograr algo no solo perfeccionas el movimiento, sino que también tus músculos son entrenados para ejecutarlo mejor.

-no logro entenderlo muy bien – se notaba confundido el pequeño.

-veamos – pensó por un momento y dijo – cuando tu saltas intentas llegar hasta tu objetivo, verdad? – miro a Sasuke esperando respuesta.

-eso es obvio, no? – miro algo molesto como si su hermano estuviera jugándole una broma.

Noto el cambio en el tono de Sasuke, así que apuro su explicación – bueno en ese lapso en donde no puedes llegar, sigues saltando hasta lograrlo pero uno sin darse cuenta sus músculos se adaptan para ejecutar mejor ese salto.

-ah! Ya veo – dijo algo entusiasmado – pero… si uno lo logra en la primera no quiere decir eso que uno ya tenía los músculos necesarios para lograrlo? – le devolvió una pregunta

-eso es cierto… si solo lo vez desde ese punto, pero hay más cosas que se entrenan en ese acto… no solo los músculos sino también resistencia de estos, también tu aguante a la fatiga y lo mejor de todo ganas confianza al ejecutar ese movimiento ya que lo has practicado hasta lograrlo – dijo orgullosamente – eso es algo que no gana uno al hacerlo perfectamente.

-oh… - miro sorprendido a su hermano mayor – no lo había pensado de esa manera.

-creo que hay un dicho "_el entrenamiento nunca te traicionara_" – finalizo su explicación – bueno ya hemos hablado lo suficiente, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – comenzó a correr.

-por cierto nii-san – dijo mientras lo seguía – no me has dicho hacia dónde vamos.

-hacia un lugar que muy pocos conocen – dijo contento.

-un lugar secreto? – dijo emocionado.

-yo no lo llamaría secreto, pero si un lugar que está cerca de nuestro distrito y que solo lo conoce nuestra familia – acelero.

-no puedo esperar – dijo, salto a una rama para poder aumentar su velocidad – esta vez si – se impulsó como se lo explico su hermano llegando hasta una cuarta rama – lo hice nii-san, además logre saltar por encima de tres ramas – se le notaba contento.

-"_ya sabía que tenías el talento_" – dijo sorprendido – "_tu aprendes más rápido de lo crees Sasuke_"

Ya que ambos habían aumentado el paso llegaron más rápido de lo que planeo Itachi, aun así la noche había llegado y el bosque se hacía cada vez más oscuro, pero no en todo ya que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en algo y le daba luminosidad al bosque.

-asombroso… no sabía que había un lago aquí – dijo mirando el hermoso lago que tenía delante.

-es cubierta por arboles muy altos así que difícilmente puedes verlo desde arriba, además como vez de noche se puede ver la luna por el poco espacio que hay entre los árboles, y no solo eso sino que se refleja en la superficie del lago.

-es increíble y pensar que nuestra familia son unos de los pocos que saben de este lugar – siguió admirando el lago. Primero el reflejo de la luna en el centro para después seguirle por los bordes – eh?.. Que es eso nii-san? – había encontrado algo que no cuadraba con la imagen del lago, en uno de sus bordes.

-eh? Donde – pregunto no notaba lo que decía su hermano menor.

-ahí mira, un reflejo dorado – señalo.

-qué es eso? – se preguntó a sí mismo, agudizo sus ojos – parece… una persona! – dijo alarmado, comenzó a correr por el agua.

-espérame, nii-san – él lo siguió por el borde del lago.

Itachi ya había llegado al sitio confirmando sus sospechas era una persona que tenía el cuerpo medio sumergido en el lago. Se fijó rápidamente en sus características: era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que Sasuke, tenía el cabello dorado, en el rostro era delgado y tenía ligeras líneas como si se trataran de los bigotes de un gato, llevaba puesto una capucha naranja y pantalones azul oscuro y con respecto a su temperatura decir que estaba frio era poco.

-"_una niña? está en muy mal estado, tenemos que llevar…eh!?_" - sintió algo en la mano al intentar cargarla, algo cálido a diferencia de todo su cuerpo; se arrodillo para colocarla en el suelo y examinarla, al alzar la mano… - "_está sangrando? Ha sido atacada_" – decidió no esperar he intento despertarla – oye me escuchas – le dio ligeros golpes en la mejilla, al no reaccionar acerco su oído a su pecho… este aun latía pero… – maldición… no está respirando.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4 Capitulo 03

Capítulo 03

"_**Se dice que todo humano fue un animal en sus comienzos, y como todo animal poseíamos un sistema de detección y/o protección que nos permitía identificar todo peligro que amenazara con nuestra persona, el instinto. En como actuara el animal en base a ese instinto podría decirse que dependía de su naturaleza, ya sea atacando aquello que lo amenazaba o alejándose de ello. En los humanos ese sistema se ha ido perdiendo poco a poco ya que nos hemos establecido minimizando el peligro de nuestro entorno, pero si viviéramos de nuevo con el peligro día a día cabe la posibilidad de que aquello que perdimos volviera a nosotros?**_**"**

Todo lo que la rodeaba era oscuro, no sabía si se encontraba de pie o estaba acostada y aunque intentara moverse su cuerpo no le respondía; no sabía dónde, desde cuándo ni porque se encontraba ahí, su mente solo sabía lo agotada física y espiritualmente que se encontraba, los ojos que siempre estaban vivaces y mirando hacia el futuro se encontraban apagados como si la vitalidad que tanto le caracterizaba nunca hubiera existido.

-"_dónde estoy?_" – Pensaba – "_todo es tan oscuro… que me ha pasado…_" - su mente iba y venía de la inconciencia – "_es cierto… yo estaba intentando escapar hacia el bosque saltando el rio… y luego solo recuerdo mucho dolor_"

Aunque la poca consciencia que le quedaba solo servía para mantenerse despierta, poco a poco pequeños fragmentos de sus recuerdos volvían a su mente.

-"_salte y luego… vino el dolor?… que me causo ese dolor?... una piedra, tal vez?_"

UNA KUNAI – se escuchó una voz femenina en el oscuro escenario.

-"_!?... quien dijo eso?... hay alguien ahí?_"

Solo soy yo – le respondió.

-"_me acaba de responder?_" – se confundió.

No querías una respuesta?

-"_pero no estoy hablando… como es que…_"

Sé lo que estás pensando? – Termino la frase por ella – no es tan sorprendente como crees, ya que somos la misma persona.

-"_la misma… ósea que eres mi consciencia y este lugar tan oscuro es mi mente o algo así?_"

No es tanto así, yo soy el resultado de todo lo que has experimentado en tu vida y este oscuro escenario no es nada más que el puente entre la vida y la muerte. Después de ser apuñalada por una kunai mientras saltabas, caíste al rio y fuiste arrastrada hasta quien sabe dónde – explico brevemente.

-…. – sus recuerdos volvieron y aunque no entendía muy bien qué quiso decir con "todo lo que ha experimentado", lo que si sabía era que se estaba muriendo – "_o sea que voy a morir, verdad?_"

Algo así – respondió fríamente – no te queda energía, tu cuerpo a perdido el calor, por no decir que te estas desangrando.

-"_no tengo salvación_" – se resignó – "_… no quiero que acabe así_" – dijo llorando – "_no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, soy odiada por los aldeanos, me persiguen para torturarme solo para su satisfacción… lo único que me queda es esta vida y ahora hasta eso lo estoy perdiendo, estoy segura que aunque muera nadie va extrañarme, la vida de todos seguirá y pronto seré olvidada… como si nunca hubiera existido, aun con todo eso yo… quiero vivir_"

En medio de ese escenario oscuro, cerca de donde ella se encontraba, una pequeña luz se hizo presente. Aunque pequeña era muy cálida, supo al instante que esa luz la guiaría devuelta a la vida, eso era lo único que ella necesitaba para no perder la esperanza.

Vaya parece que aun tienes una última oportunidad… - dijo calmadamente – que harás… puedes volver pero eso significaría que volverán a perseguirte, o puedes descansar y librarte de eso.

-"_descansar suena bien pero… yo no soy el tipo de persona que se mantiene quieta, continuare cargando con el dolor y seguiré caminando; si ellos quieren quitarme la vida entonces me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se den cuenta que todo lo que intenten es en vano_"- estiraba su brazo derecho hacia la luz.

Casi no te quedan fuerzas… si al abrir los ojos, ellos están ahí esperándote estarás en graves problemas; además nadie te asegura que recuperaras la consciencia – decía lógicamente.

-"_entonces que sugieres que haga_" – aún se le notaba agotada.

Cuando su mano alcanzo la luz, esta comenzó a hacerse más grande iluminando todo el oscuro escenario.

Te daré una mano allá fuera, no conseguirás estar consciente así que yo me encargare de todo aquel que este allí y conseguiré un lugar seguro donde podamos reponernos – se escuchaba algo emocionada – será como aquella vez.

La luz casi había tragado todo el lugar – "_eh? aquella vez?... cuando?_" – pero no consiguió respuesta ya que:

_Era hora de volver_

Sasuke corría rodeando el lago para llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba su hermano, no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo. Al llegar vio a su hermano arrodillado, parecía que estaba revisando algo en la persona, su hermano acerco su oído al pecho entendió que estaba tratando de escuchar sus latidos; "tan mal se encontraba?" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Aunque no veía su rostro pudo notar la preocupación que tenía su hermano al momento de levantar la cabeza, dejo de fijarse en su hermano y su vista la dirigió en dirección del herido.

-"_una chica?... no, debe ser un chico por la ropa que lleva puesta, y esas líneas en su rostro… parece un gato… cabello rubio, no es común y además no parece ser mayor que yo, tenemos casi la misma altura_" – su pensamiento se detuvo al ser nombrado.

-Sasuke! Que bien que estés aquí… necesito tu ayuda, es urgente - se le veía muy agitado, se quitó su camiseta y se lo entrego – comienza a cortarla desde la base para hacer una venda y has que sea lo más larga posible.

-o…ok – dijo algo nervioso por ver así a su hermano que siempre era tan tranquilo – pero para qué? – no hubo respuesta ya que su hermano se estaba preparando para lo siguiente.

Luego de darle las instrucciones a Sasuke, Itachi le quito la capucha para después taparle la nariz al niño, así era como lo veía Sasuke, con sus dedos y con la otra mano abrió su boca, comenzó a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó al rostro del niño.

Sasuke estaba haciendo lo que le habían pedido, no tardó mucho en terminar y justo cuando su iba a avisar a su hermano…

-nii-san ya termin… - no concluyo ya que la escena que vio le perturbo un poco. Vio a su hermano besando al chico, se alejó y presiono su pecho con ambas manos, tomo aire y una vez más junto sus labios con el niño, ese acto se repitió unas cinco veces más hasta que vio como el niño tocio mucha agua.

-Sasuke, si terminaste con lo que te dije pásamelo – estiro su mano esperando que se lo entregara, pero… - huh?... qué pasa? Aun no terminas?

-eh?... no, aquí tienes – salió de su asombro – que vas a hacer con eso.

No respondió, estaba más concentrado en completar el tratamiento. Sasuke no dejo de mirar lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Itachi levanto la mitad superior del cuerpo del niño hasta dejarlo sentado y llamo a Sasuke.

-Sasuke… - llamo su atención.

-s..si! – respondió enseguida

-quiero que mantenga esta posición, que se apoye en ti.

Sasuke se dirigió detrás de la posición en la que se encontraba y la apoyo en su pecho – así? – pregunto.

-correcto mantén esa posición – luego de decir eso comenzó a desvestirla.

-nii-san que estás haciendo - no entendía por qué lo desnudaba.

-observa – dijo luego de quitarle su camiseta, dejando ver una herida en la espalda a la altura de su pecho – tiene una herida en la parte superior derecha, parece que fue herido con un objeto filoso.

-esa herida se ve muy mala, no deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital? – se dio cuenta para que quería la venda.

-tenía que revisarla primero, si la herida era muy profunda lo mejor era no moverla – dio examinando la herida – pero parece ser que no daño nada vital, el omoplato sirvió como escudo.

-omoplato?... ah el hueso de la espalda – dijo seguro.

-veo que has estudiado – comenzó a enrollar la herida por debajo de los brazos y por el hombro derecho.

-y para que lo besaste?... te gusta?– dijo inocentemente.

-HAH!? – Volteo a mirarle, se notaba muy sorprendido – que clase de pregunta es esa – casi había terminado de vendarlo.

-cuando le pregunte a mama porque besaba a papa ella me dijo que porque lo quería.

-ya veo – dijo comprendiendo – es cierto, técnicamente esto se puede considerar un beso pero el significado de este con el que hacen nuestros padres es diferente.

-diferentes? Hay tipos diferentes de beso? – se notaba curioso.

-hay muchos, depende de las situación y sentimientos que uses a la hora de darlo, pero eso no tiene que ver con lo de ahora – presiono la venda improvisada para terminar de ajustarla, volteo a mirarlo – lo que yo hice se llama RCP.

-RCP? Qué es eso?

-son siglas para Reanimación Cardiopulmonar – le quito los pantalones – debemos quitarle la ropa mojada, podría enfermarse y en su estado eso sería malo.

-y que es rea… reanu…, eso que dijiste.

-es Reanimación Cardiopulmonar, es un método utilizado en primeros auxilios y en la medicina cuando al afectado su corazón se ha detenido o como en este caso ha dejado de respirar por falta de aire o ahogamiento; se le tapa la nariz, se toma una gran bocanada de aire y se expira en su boca así de manera externa le damos aire a los pulmones que han dejado de actuar y luego se presiona su pecho para que el agua que pueda haber en sus pulmones salga, se repite esto hasta que logre expulsar el agua como ya viste.

-vaya se ve que sabes de todo, nii-san– se notaba el respeto que le tenía a su hermano – aunque no entendí muy bien lo que dijiste.

-aun eres pequeño crece un poco más y lo entenderás, bueno ahora que eso se ha aclarado – se levantó y cargo al niño, que en ese momento se encontraba solo en ropa interior que constaba de bóxer, dejando la sospecha de ser chica descartada – vamos, debemos llevarla para que la curen como se debe.

-está bien – siguió a su hermano que ya había comenzado a caminar – no sería más rápido ir corriendo?

-no podemos agitar mucho su cuerpo, tiene una herida y aunque no es profunda se puede agrandar o hasta infectarse.

-ya veo, bueno aunque tardaremos un poco a pie – recordó lo que les había tomado llegar.

Caminaron unos diez minutos, ya se habían adentrado en el bosque, Itachi iba con el torso descubierto y cargando al herido en sus brazos, mientras que Sasuke llevaba la ropa mojada de este. El niño, aun creyendo que era hombre, se movió ligeramente. Se detuvieron, mejor dicho fue Itachi, que había sentido el movimiento, el que se detuvo y Sasuke también.

-ocurre algo, nii-san? – pregunto extrañado.

-parece que vamos a necesitar hacer una fogata – dijo calmadamente.

-porque? – no entendía el cambio.

-se está despertando – dijo mirando al que llevaba en brazos – además está casi desnudo cogerá un resfriado si continua así en medio de la noche. Sabes hacer una fogata verdad?

-uhm… - asintió con la cabeza.

-has una para que entre en calor y secar sus ropas – se arrodillo para depositarla en la base de un árbol que tenía cerca, pero…

El movimiento del infante aumento, ya no faltaba mucho antes de que abriera los ojos. Sus movimientos llamaron la atención de Itachi, al mirarla noto como comenzó a abrir los ojos, tenían un color celeste cielo – "_no lo note antes pero tiene unas largas pestañas, que hermosos ojos…_" – fue lo que pensó – "_por la ropa que traía no creí que fuera, pero ahora ve que es…_" – no pudo terminar de procesar ya que había abierto los ojos completamente, pero había algo extraño.

-hola – dijo calmadamente sonriéndole para que no se asustara, Sasuke también le había llamado la atención el color peculiar de sus ojos; los dos fueron observados rápidamente por ella – como te encuen… - no pudo terminar ya que rápidamente y sin ningún aviso fue golpeado en la barbilla por la palma del herido en forma ascendente, su cabeza fue hacia tras con fuerza por el golpe ademas de hacerle perder la estabilidad.

Se liberó de sus brazos y rápidamente recobró su estabilidad cayendo de pie en el suelo, dio tres saltos hacia atrás creando distancia entre ellos.

Itachi se recuperó del daño y se estabilizo, comenzó a observar a la persona que tenía delante; ¿había sido un error ayudar a alguien que le lanzaba un golpe al momento de despertar? ¿Quién era la persona que tenía delante?, que podía lanzar un golpe en el lugar correcto dejándolo completamente aturdido, ¿había sido suerte o lo hizo sabiendo?, muchas preguntas venían a su pero ese no era el momento para ellas.

Al ver como un hilo de sangre escapaba por la comisura del labio de su hermano, Sasuke se enojó más de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho nunca en su corta vida – OYE! Fuimos nosotros quienes te rescatamos y así nos agradeces?!

No respondía, aquí había algo extraño – Sasuke, no gastes palabras en vano – dijo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, era algo increíble y terrible al mismo tiempo.

-pero, debería decir gracias en vez de atacarnos, la salvamos o no? – se le notaba irritado por la actitud desagradecida del chico.

-es que no te das cuenta? – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – obsérvalo bien

-eh?... pero de que hablas nii-san? – ahora se encontraba confundido, volvió la mirada hacia quien tenía delante y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

La persona que tenía delante se había agachado en el momento que miro a su hermano, adoptando la posición de un animal salvaje apunto de atacar y sobretodo sus ojos no parecían distinguir entre aliados y enemigos.

-pero que… el esta inconsciente? – pregunto sin apartar la mirada de lo que tenía delante.

-se podría decir que si… pero abrió los ojos y nos miró, tal vez esta tan débil que su mente no piensa adecuadamente y ha activado un sistema de defensa único – dijo limpiándose la sangre del labio.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRR! – gruño como un animal.

Aquello había llamado la atención de los hermanos y se habían puesto en posición de defensa, percibieron el peligro

-sistema… único? – se preguntó.

-ha si es… lo único que lo mueve es "EL INSTINTO" – finalizo.

Justo en ese momento un grupo de aves despegaron vuelo haciendo suficiente ruido como para desconcentrarlo. Ese acto de descuido por parte de los hermanos no fue desaprovechado y el chico, que ahora era nada más que un animal salvaje, hizo el primer movimiento.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5 Capitulo 04

Capítulo 04

La noche cubrió completamente el cielo en la aldea de Konoha; mientras que para la mayoría de los pobladores de la aldea, tanto para ninjas como para aldeanos, esta era una noche tranquila, para otros se había convertido en algo que se les quedaría grabado en la mente. Para algunos era una noche de arrepentimientos, culpa y miedo de sus actos; para otros esa noche no se podían permitir descansar hasta haber terminado con lo que comenzaron, y para dos hermanos que se encontraron con un niño herido en lo profundo del bosque, este se había convertido en una amenaza que atentaba contra su seguridad.

Las aves al igual que todos los pequeños animales se pusieron en alerta al sentir la presencia de un depredador cerca de ellos, pero este ser no era necesariamente un animal cualquiera, sino que la presencia de aquel depredador venia de un infante de solo cinco años de edad. Y quienes estaban cara a cara con aquel personaje no eran nada menos que dos jóvenes que provenían de uno de los clanes más respetables de la aldea oculta entre la hoja, el clan Uchiha. Uno de ellos, el mayor llamado Itachi, era considerado un genio y el orgullo de su clan; aun a su corta edad de 10 años, en este momento, ya era un ninja con experiencia en diversos tipos de misiones, y había visto tantos tipos de guerreros desde guardaespaldas hasta los asesinos más despiadados, y entre ellos muy pocos eran los que tenían ese 'algo' como un aire de peligro, que solo de tenerlos cerca es como si estuvieras frente a un animal salvaje; era normal que ellos tuvieran ese 'algo' debido a su años de experiencia y estilo de vida, pero nunca espero encontrar ese 'algo' en un niño que rondaba por la misma edad que su hermano y que este se encontrara en la aldea que él consideraba segura. Las aves alzaron vuelo al sentir como crecía la ansiedad del depredador que tenían cerca, provocando el suficiente ruido al aletear como para distraer a los hermanos.

-"maldición… me descuide" – pensó al momento de alejar por un segundo la vista de niño – SASUKE NO LO PIERDAS DE VISTA! – grito pero ya era tarde tanto el cómo Sasuke lo habían dejado de observar.

Itachi se lanzó en dirección de Sasuke tratando de protegerlo con su cuerpo, ya que sintió como algo se dirigía hacia él. Gracias al impulso tomado logro llegar hacia donde Sasuke haciendo que el recibiera el impacto.

-NII-SANN! – grito desde el suelo al darse cuenta de lo sucedió – nii-san estas bien!? – preguntaba preocupado; no tardó mucho en recibir respuesta.

-no fue nada – dijo levantándose – solo lanzo una piedra, por un momento creí que se estaba abalanzando sobre ti – dijo mirando hacia donde estaba el niño.

-pero no te lastimo? – lo miraba como buscando alguna herida.

-tranquilo solo me dio en el hombro – examino el terreno – "_es increíble, me hizo creer que era algo más peligroso solo con su sed de sangre_"

-adonde se fue? – Sasuke miro hacia donde lo hacia su hermano.

-lanzo la piedra hacia ti haciendo que me moviera para protegerte y aprovecho el momento para escapar – explico calmadamente, se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas – bueno, parece que no conoce muy bien el terreno ya que fue hacia un callejón sin salida… es rápido así que será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que se dé cuenta hacia donde se dirige, si lo dejamos escapar será más difícil atraparlo.

-aun lo vamos a seguir – dijo no muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano – lo salvamos y nos lo agradece atacándonos, lo mejor sería no involucrarnos más con él.

-Sasuke… - hablo serio – se ve que todavía tienes mucho que aprender – dijo comenzando a correr.

-no entiendo – frunció el ceño, comenzó a seguirlo… no le gustaba que su hermano le dijera eso solo por evitar que se involucraran con ese niño salvaje – entonces explícamelo, lo normal sería ignorar a la gente mal agradecida como él.

-hay que ver cómo eres – dijo suspirando, ganándose una molesta mirada de su hermano – es cierto que nos atacó, pero no olvides que somos gente desconocida para él no podía confiar al mismo en nosotros además que recién recobraba la conciencia, no sabía que estaba pasando.

-pero aun así… no es razón para atacarte – no estaba convencido aun.

-él estaba semiconsciente… ataco por reflejo – recordó sus ojos y su expresión – además ahora que recuerdo bien, el más parecía…

-uhm?... qué cosa? – pregunto curioso.

-parecía un animalito herido tratando de defenderse – ese comentario llamo la atención de Sasuke – además no olvides que sigue herido, si la herida empeora no será nada bueno… nosotros lo rescatamos así que tenemos la obligación de vigilarlos hasta que este curado - Aceleraron el paso.

No tardaron mucho en darle el alcance. Itachi fue el primero en notar una cabellera dorada en las ramas de los árboles.

-parece que lo alcanzamos – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Sasuke oyera – está en los árboles.

-es verdad ya lo veo – lo miro – es rápido pero nada del otro mundo ya que lo alcanzamos desde tierra… que hacemos? Lo seguimos por tierra o también vamos en los arboles?

-por ahora limitémonos a seguirlo, si continua en esta dirección llegara a un muro natural – se notaba su experiencia.

Justo cuando terminaron de charlar, ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta que el niño los había visto y este comenzó a acelerar.

-vaya parece que nos vio ahora está acelerando, será mejor que nosotros también corramos más rápido – luego de decir esto, Itachi y Sasuke se llevaron una sorpresa.

-…? No lo encuentro – dijo mirando en todas direcciones – nii-san lo perdí de vista.

-qué? no puede ser, creí que esa era toda su velocidad… como ir tan rápido, parece que lo subestime "_por supuesto si tiene ese instinto animal no puede ser un chico común y corriente, como no me di cuenta antes_" – realmente se notaba sorprendido – Sasuke, vamos a seguirlo también por los arboles antes de que se nos pierda.

-está bien – dijo rápidamente.

Ambos hermanos tomaron impulso, Itachi llego de un salto y Sasuke tuvo que balancearse en una rama para llegar.

-Sasuke, será mejor que no te contengas… aunque no lo parece es muy rápido – lo dijo serio.

-ok, nii-san.

No tardaron en darle el alcance de nuevo. El niño, al igual que Sasuke e Itachi saltaba pasando sobre tres ramas.

-vaya parece que lo sabe bien como moverse entre los arboles – lo alago – es casi tan rápido como tu Sasuke.

-uhm… - se puso competitivo, cosa que noto Itachi.

-quieres ir mas rápido? – le pregunto aunque sabía la respuesta.

-si! – Respondió muy fuerte llamando la atención del chico – maldición hable muy alto – se cubrió la boca.

-tranquilo no creo que pueda ir mas… - no termino ya que lo que vio no lo podía creer – "_esto tiene que ser una broma_" – fue lo único que le llego a la mente.

-e..es un chiste – dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

Delante de ellos, el chico ya no saltaba como un ninja normal lo haría, o sea usando los pies para impulsarse, sino que estaba usando los pies y las manos como si fueran cuatro patas para usar los troncos como base y las ramas como apoyo para cambiar de posición y saltar de árbol en árbol a una velocidad increíble, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta los había dejado muy atrás.

-maldición, Sasuke perdón pero me voy a adelantar – dicho eso acelero todo lo que pudo.

-espera, nii-san – fue dejado atrás.

Itachi tardo en alcanzar al niño – "_no puedo creer que un niño tenga esta velocidad, ya casi ni parece humano, es como perseguir a una bestia_" – a lo lejos vio al niño que no había bajado la velocidad – "_es demasiado rápido y además el modo en que se desplaza en cuatro patas es peligroso para alguien con una herida en la espalda_" – sintió como una gota le cayó en la cara – "_va a llover?_" – Se preguntó, se tocó en el lugar de la gota y para su sorpresa – "_es sangre, lo sabía su herida se abrió de nuevo… es peligroso que siga haciendo movimientos tan bruscos, su herida solo va empeorar_" – miro el terreno – "_ya no falta mucho para llegar, ahí se tendrá que detener… será mejor que le deje una señal a Sasuke_" – saco una kunai de su y la clavo en el árbol, pretendía hacer lo mismo en cada tramo hasta llegar a su destino.

El sonido de la kunai clavada a la madera, fue captado por el niño cosa que solo hizo que se alertara más. Itachi noto el cambio en la actitud del niño, se le notaba más acelerado y gruñía sonoramente mientras lo miraba. No faltaba nada para llegar al muro, pero el niño que desconocía la zona no lo sabía y además las copas de los arboles eran tan altos que obstruían la visión de este.

-"_bien ya debe estar en el muro_" – y así era, el supuesto niño se había detenido en el muro – "_ahora solo debo…_" – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el niño intentaba escalara el muro – "_porque esta tan agitado, está peor que cuando se despertó._"

El chico se resbalaba cada vez que intentaba escalar, luego de un rato se rindió y se puso en la misma posición de animal como cuando se despertó, pero se le notaba más agresivo.

-"_un animal herido al ser acorralado solo puede comenzar a atacar_" – supuso la situación, el niño iba a atacar si se acercaba, pero desconocía la razón de la exagerada agresividad que mostraba – "_en el peor de los casos tendré que desequilibrarlo usando una kunai_"

-GRRRRRRRR – gruño más fuerte, estaba por atacarle.

-"_la kunai?_" – Se dio cuenta – "_está reaccionando a la kunai… porque?_" – desde la posición en cuatro patas del niño, vio como la sangre se hacía notable en la venda hecha con su ropa – "_ahora que recuerdo la herida que tenía, había sido hecha por un objeto afilado_" – miro la kunai y las piezas encajaron – "_ya veo…_ _fue apuñalado por una kunai por eso está actuando así_"

Soltó la kunai tratando de calmarlo lo cual no hizo mucho efecto, seguía con su misma actitud. Se escucharon pasos y hojas moverse en un arbusto detrás de él, Itachi trato de concentrarse solo en el chico, pero una voz conocida casi le hizo voltear.

-nii-san… dónde estás? – Sasuke había llegado – ah! ahí estas – se comenzó a acercar.

-Sasuke no des un paso más – dijo rápidamente.

-porque? Que pasa? – se fijó en la escena y lo entendió.

-está más alterado que antes, parece que fue atacado con una kunai y al dejarte el rastro de ellas solo hizo que desconfiara más de nosotros – no cometió el mismo error que antes, esta vez lo miro en todo momento.

-entonces que hacemos? – se le notaba preocupado – su herida se ha vuelto a abrir, está perdiendo sangre de nuevo.

-tengo una idea – dijo serio – pero debes hacer algo.

-qué cosa? Hare lo que sea – dijo seguro.

-entonces… no debes moverte no importa que es lo que pase no debes moverte – se le notaba decidido.

-eh? Porque? que vas a hacer? – la preocupación le gano.

-debes prometerlo.

-pero… - no pudo continuar.

-Sasuke! – hablo más fuerte – entendido – no había espacio para replicas – si no puedes tomar esta simple decisión olvídate de ser ninja… llegara el momento donde tengas que tomar decisiones peores que las que te estoy dando.

-…. – se quedó en silencio un momento – lo prometo – dije recobrando la seguridad.

-bien – sonrió – bueno aquí vamos.

Dio un paso adelante en dirección del niño, al mismo este respondió con un gruñido.

-tranquilo… no quiero hacerte daño – dijo calmadamente – no soy tu enemigo.

-"_nii-san… que intentar hacer_" – pensó Sasuke.

-sé que debes estar asustado… – dio otro paso adelante – pero aquí estas a salvo.

-grrrrr – gruño, se agacho más parecía listo a saltarle en sima.

-"_pobre… que pudo haberle pasado_" – pensó, relajo las facciones de su cara y le dio una mirada tranquila – confía en mi – dio otro paso.

En ese instante toda la fuerza de las piernas y brazos del niño fueron liberados haciendo que diera un gran salto en dirección a Itachi, listo a atacarle. Itachi recibió la tacleada del niño cayendo sentado en el suelo, mientras que lo sostenía en un fuerte abrazo. Sasuke involuntariamente se movió en dirección a su hermano.

-nii-san! – grito preocupado corriendo hacia él.

-dije que no te movieras! – respondió al grito con otro, haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera en el acto – "_esa fue una tacleada muy fuerte… que clase de entrenamiento ha tenido para tener tanta fuera a su corta edad_" – cada vez solo había mas incógnitas sobre el chico.

-gaaahhhhhh grrrrrrr – gruñía tratando de liberarse del abrazo de Itachi.

-tranquilo – dijo mientras lo sujetaba más fuerte – no te hare nada.

Pero el niño no le hacía caso, se seguía retorciendo en sus brazos hasta que… por un impulso animal mordió fuertemente a Itachi en el lado izquierdo de su cuello – guuhh – apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor.

-"_nii-san!_" – gritaba mentalmente Sasuke

-tal vez no me conozcas, pero créeme que lo único que quiero es ayudarte – fue soltando lentamente el abrazo, llevo su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del niño a la acaricio – dame una oportunidad… quieres?

El rostro del niño dejaba de mostrar enojo y lentamente se mostraba una mirada tranquila, comenzó a aligerar la mordida hasta soltarlo, Itachi había logrado calmarlo. Siguió acariciando su cabeza, el niño comenzó a lamerle la herida que le había hecho en cuellos como si se tratase de un cachorro que había mordido a su amo.

-me haces cosquillas – dijo riendo, alejo su cabeza para mirar al niño a los ojos. Lo que vio le sorprendió, era una mirada muy tierna la que le daba y al notar los rasgos de este se dio cuenta se la verdad – tu, no me digas que eres…. – no termino ya que puso un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole continuar.

-confiare en ti, pero si la lastimas lo pagaras – dijo suavemente sonriendo, para que solo Itachi pueda oír su verdadera voz. En ese instante se quedó dormida colocando su cabeza en el cuello de Itachi.

Continuara…


End file.
